


Holidays

by Robosynth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, based on the comic lmao, but it's fluff, holiday stuff, i hope i wrote hanzo decently sob, maybe a bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynth/pseuds/Robosynth
Summary: Gabriel used to enjoy the holidays, but after losing everything many years ago, he can't stand it. Until he finally realizes the one man that has understood him and stayed by his side, is the reason to enjoy them again.





	

This is the first time in years Gabriel has decided to celebrate the holidays, especially Christmas. Other times before, he would lurk in the shadows, watching people go by with smiling faces and embraces. Love, affection, family. It hurt more than he let on. He never let it get to him before but over time, it was starting to make him upset. Not angry-upset, sad-upset. Ever since he was younger, he wanted a family. Didn't have to be big or anything. Hell, it could have just been him or his significant other and he would have been happy. But he was stupid and he ruined a lot of things that would have otherwise been great. And now here he is, leaning against the wall, bundled up in winter clothing and watching people walk by as the snow drops. Gabriel made sure to keep his face hidden as he simply watches every movement there is, hands hidden in the pockets of his jacket and smoke leaving his lips here and there. 

The cold doesn't bother him, not as much as a normal person, of course. Gabriel was about to turn to make his leave until he felt a firm, but gentle, hand on his arm. His first reaction would have been to pull away and see who's touching him but he knows who this is and he couldn't help a smile crossing his face. He turned his gaze to Hanzo, who had decided to change his look days earlier, and moved his hand out of his pocket of his jacket to wrap it around the other's shoulder before the two took a little walk. Gabriel hasn't been this.. happy in a long time but honestly, he's afraid. He's afraid of losing again but for now, he's going to make every moment count. Gabriel only pulled the other man a little closer, earning a small eyebrow raise from Hanzo before he settled on sticking close to the man. Always so serious. Yet when Gabriel manages to catch those tiny smiles and the way it makes his eyes smile along with it, he treasures every second. 

"You seem occupied," Hanzo started softly as the two walked along, bundled up in his own winter clothing. Gabriel didn't think he was but.. his mind does wander around a lot. "You have been doing a lot of that lately and honestly, it's quite worrying. Is it the holidays?" 

Hanzo is starting to know him - inside and out. 

"It is," Gabriel answered softly, that smile of his turning into a small frown. 

"Do not worry. I understand how these.. holidays mess with one's emotions but do understand that I am here now and we're not alone anymore," Hanzo added with a small tilt of his head, moving to stop Gabriel and to stand in front. "Look, I understand but you cannot let it get to you. I'm here now and we shall make this holidays special for ourselves only." Gabriel only watched Hanzo for a moment, a small smile appearing on his face again. How did he get so lucky? Yes, Hanzo has a lot of demons and is also going through a lot, but he's making an effort to make this time of year good for the both of them. "Enough with the sad emotions and let us celebrate, alright?" Right. Just him and Hanzo. Just the only one he has left to really count on.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah most of my works will be one-shots and mainly based on rps that I do or just little ideas here and there within the rp community I'm part of.


End file.
